Halo: Revival
by nbl6
Summary: A top secret, highly classified, and extremely expensive operation is undergoing to bring back the UNSC's greatest fallen hero's. Spartan B-312(last known as Noble 6) was one of those chosen to be brought back from death. After being brought back, he was paired up with a female Sangheli Minor to accompany him on his future missions. Six/female Sangheli Pls R&R


**Hello everyone! Welcome to the story I made about bringing Spartan B-312(Noble 6) back from death. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Please inform me of any mistakes(grammar/spelling or any others) I make during this story, I will fix them ASAP. I do not own the _Halo_ franchise, rights go to Microsoft, 343i, and other owners.**

Chapter 1: The End of a Hero

August 30, 2552

Noble 6 is making his last stand against the Covenant forces in the abandoned shipyard on Reach:

_I'm not going down without a fight you alien_ _bastards!_ He thought as he was blasting a group of Sangheli and Kig-yars with his DMR. He quickly yanked out the occupying empty magazine, chucked it away, inserted a fresh one and started shooting at more waves of enemies. All that could be heard from his position was ***Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!***** _*_Click* *Click*. **Six then looked down at his DMR and noticed that the ammo counter was reading '00' bullets left in the mag. He threw the weapon at the ground and took out the Magnum on his thigh and started to blast away. As he was doing this he was looking around his surroundings for another weapon for extra firepower and his eyes landed on a fresh Assault Rifle. Without hesitation he grabbed it once his sidearm had been relieved of its rounds, checked the amount of ammo in it, opened and closed the breach, and started to blast the enemies charging him.

Unfortunately, an Elite managed to blast the sides of his helmet and knocked out some of Six's HUD when he was checking the rifle. 3 more squads of Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes ambushed him at all sides while he was shooting at a few Zealots charging him. _This is the end..._ He thought as everything around him slowed down, while time seemed to slow down and he saw all the types of enemies attacking him, he saw their ugly faces, he saw their determination in trying to kill him, he even saw the details on the projectiles being shot at him.

Six yanked off his almost useless helmet and took a short look at all the Covies it took to finally take him down. _Heh, it took this many of you to take me down huh?_ He thought while looking around and observing them. The Spartan took out his Assault Rifle and grabbed the Magnum on his magnetic holster and started blasting the Elite officers charging him with Energy Swords and Daggers.

Four Zealots jumped on him and tore his guns out of his hands. Six unsheathed his knife and threw it at one right next to him with his Energy Sword moving for his chest. The Elite screamed with pain and threw his hands around his wound as the knife cut into his neck causing purple blood to ooze out. Another attempted to impale him but Six broke his hand causing the Zealot to drop the sword while clutching his broken hand in pain.

The others grew tired of this Demon still killing their brothers even while incapacitated. They both brought out their Energy Daggers and stabbed the Spartan in his neck.

In the last few seconds of his life, Six's life flashed before his eyes. He saw himself trying on his new Mark V[b] armor, he saw himself training, he saw himself being operated on by masked personnel, he saw himself being introduced to his past teams, he saw Dr. Halsey handing him Cortana's AI matrix, and the memories ended with himself witnessing the deaths of each member of Noble Team.

After the series of flashbacks, his vision started to fade, he felt weak, and could no longer move his limbs. He faintly heard his enemies cheer and laugh as they finally killed him.

Six closed his eyes as he succumbed to darkness.

The Covenant troops started leaving the scene, but one Zealot Field Marshal stayed back and looked at the corpse of the fallen Demon. He walked back over to Six and kneeled down to him. The Sangheli sighed and started to position the Spartan's body in a fashion that you would for a corpse in a morgue before a funeral.

He observed his face and saw all the scars, cuts, and crimson blood that had dried on his face from his last stand he just had. The Sangheli thought it was unfortunate that yet another honorable Human warrior had been slain. After a few moments the Marshal stood up and started walking away to the gravity lift coming from a nearby Phantom, but took another glance at the steel-colored, MJOLNIR armor-clad Human.

He looked back in front of him and proceeded to board the Phantom waiting for him. He ascended up into the interior to join his brethren and the shuttle flew-off to a nearby super-carrier as soon as he was inside. Minutes later, carriers appeared with their excavation beams charging up and began glassing Reach's surface disintegrating and destroying everything in their paths.

**Alright! So that was the first chapter, poor Six. But that isn't the end for him. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Halo: Revival!**


End file.
